Illumination Ballroom
by PeachDreamer
Summary: A one chapter fic. Sarah is back in the ballroom, but a stranger has captured Jareth's heart. What will Sarah do?


Disclaimer: I own nothing Laby related, the idea for this is based on an experience of my own.

*****

Sarah found herself back at the illuminating ballroom. Masked faces bumped into her as they danced. Although they were dancing with a partner, none had seemed to notice their partner or Sarah. Their gaze was held in the center of the room. 

            Sarah, clad in an amazingly dark violet colored dress, which clung to her body like saran wrap, was standing somewhat on the outside of everything. The dancers seemed entranced by whatever lied in the midst of them, and Sarah desperately wanted to see what held their attention. She strained her neck to see above the masqueraders, but she still couldn't see. She glanced around the outer area, trying to find a way to get on a higher platform to rise above the dancers, but found none. 

            Suddenly, the dancers all stopped dead in their place, still glued to the center of the room. Now Sarah was even more intrigued to find out what it was. With a push of determination, she shoved her way past one tall dancer, then another and another, and they seemed to be thrusted away without resistance. She seemed to do this for hours, gaining more curious with each passing person.

            A slight drop of sweat fell from her forehead after pushing a dancer aside. Shoving her way between two more dancers, she found every eye in the whole room now glued on her, every eye but four. Sarah ignored the dancers eyes, and was immediately attracted to the four eyes not aimed towards her. She saw a multitude of dancers circled around two people, and now her also. The two people, Sarah observed, were wearing somewhat of matching outfits. Having a back to her, looked like a man with long blond hair, and Sarah got a sudden flood of emotions. Just seeing even the back of him, she could tell whom the man was. Just the electric vive that surrounded him gave away every doubt that it wasn't the Goblin King. Sarah smiled towards his back. 

*How long had it been? * Sarah wondered. She had practically forgotten all about Jareth, Hoggle, and everyone else. It had been so many years, and so many things had happened since then. 

            She took an anxious step towards him, but was suddenly stopped by the sight across from Jareth. A beautiful woman stood, smiling up at him. Sarah couldn't see his face, but if she was so happy, she was sure that Jareth would be just as happy. After all, you wouldn't smile in the face of a snarling dragon.

            A bolt of jealousy ran through Sarah as she saw the two swaying in each other's arms. The two were so spellbound by each other, neither had noticed her presence. Sarah watched as a short masked dancer slowly walked up to the couple. It seemed like Jareth had just realized that there were more people in the room then the women. The man whispered something to Jareth.

            For the first time in years, Sarah saw Jareth's face. He had turned his head around and was partly facing Sarah. The look he gave Sarah made her take several steps back. He smiled at her, only it wasn't a nice welcoming smile, but an amused smile. Not the kind of amused smile you receive when telling a joke, but a kind of ridiculed amused smile. He tilted his head back vaguely and laughed at her. He laughed AT her, and turned back towards the other women. He pulled her closer and held her tightly. A small tear rolled down Sarah's cheek. She glared at the other women, while slowly backing away, back through the dancers. Her eyes were painfully stuck on the couple, till she couldn't bear it any longer. She turned around and ran. Ran and ran and ran. The dancers seemed to move out of the way this time, giving her a fast, clear exit. She ran and ran some more, the whole time she could hear Jareth and the women's laughter following her.

            She ran until she reached a dead end wall, containing only an oil painting and a window. The laughter was now overpowering her very thinking, she couldn't take it any long, she had to escape. Without thinking twice, she took a jump out the window, and fell.

***********

            Sarah jerked up, throwing sheets off her. She was breathing heavy, sweat  drops lined her forehead. 

            *It was just a dream? * Sarah wondered. She was wearing the same clothes she put on the night before, and nothing else gave away that it was anything but a dream.

            *It must have been a dream, Jareth could be so cruel, could he? *

********

The End

Ok that's it. I just had a sort of thing like Sarah had last night, but Unlike Sarah, my experience wasn't a dream. So I had to let out my emotions, and that's all I'm planning on writing, I suppose I could write more, but I haven't got the time. So please review.


End file.
